blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Willowrain
Fursona Willowrain is a slender silver tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes, and a long, plumy tail. About Rain Rain is a funny, bold, dreamy girl who loves to make friends. She can seem rude when she's in a bad mood, but never take it personally. She loves BlogClan and her friends, and will never be mean if there isn't a reason. She can get annoyed by people who don't put spaces after their commas, or if they don't use grammar correctly. It's never truly serious. But she would love to be your friend! Her talents include: * Singing * Writing * Volleyball (she's secretly terrible at it) * Acting * Horseback riding Mostly anything theatre-y or creativity-involved! What Other People Have Said "Sarcastic and rude" - my irl friend Swiftkit who was being rude "A pigeon" - my irl friend Flamingopaw "Sarcasm queen,"- irl friend Mintpaw "So sweet!" - irl friend Cocoafur...patronizing high schooler, but nevertheless a compliment! "She has very...unique...views." - irl friend Softpaw "She's insane" - irl friend Foxpaw "Rain is an amazingly kind member of BlogClan, who always knows what to say to make people smile. We'll always love and miss you <3" - Fireleap ”You’re amazing, Rain. You were always there for me. You are so kind and sweet and caring and loving. Words can’t describe how much I’m going to miss you. You were one of my best friends ever. <3” ~ Frosto "We all love you, my Spade. And yes, I am calling you tat right now. I love you, I'll miss you, and you were always the best person I could go to if I needed help." ~ Jazz Feel free to add anything! <3 (Lots of other irl friends have called me loooots of different things but I'm too lazy to put them here, rip) Interesting Facts * She loves all animals and hates anything that hurts them * She's very active on the Blog, Discord, and hopefully on the Wiki * She first discovered Warriors in third grade * She loves traveling and feels trapped easily * She has bad anxiety and mild depression * She knows Cheetahspark in real life * She's a September girl * She's a gigantic bookworm * She's an amazing Procrastinator Extraordinaire * She's not Christian * Her irl friends are dorks * She's had a few BlogCrushes. Guess who! * People tend to dislike her irl but eventually (EVENTUALLY) warm up * She has a migraine while writing this Her very, very best BlogFriends are Cheetah, Frosto, Spidey, Jazzy, and Flame, (Sinister Six!) but she loves all of you- especially Wollow. QUOTES "When I clap, it claps." - Flamey on Discord Voice Chat CHUCKITY, CHADINA, PHYLLIS, DANIELLA, FREDERICKINA, AND BOBELLA FOREVER :D :D :D "Fell free to talk to me!" - Spidey "Spliderrrfff" - Cheetah "OOFITY DOOFITY MY HOUSE HAS A ROOFITY" - Jazzy reciting her top-quality poem on Discord "ROOFITY OOFITY MY HOUSE HAS A DOOFITY" - Jazzy can explain herself this time "thio as is hgiebberi sh gfibberrisshshgr im suppoded to ne in bed" -Rain trying to type "Well that wasnt goi bad Somethinr Ong help I can nit tree y0w TREE Y0W" -Jazzy...being...Jazzy "HOLY FLYING HECKING FLURPING LEMUR SHIZZLEWHIZZLES!" - Rain trying not to curse "does anyone here use schoology" -Spide being a Spide "I don't like spice it's literally minty salt" - Spide being Spide, again "sad winky face will follow you forever.." - Cheet "Stoaty: *looks up procrastination on Google* Google: Did you mean: "your life" - Google being amazing "Mistle: The U.S is the Canada of Mexico- "Me: but if the texas is of canada ...and minnesota is the minnesota of texas...then is minnesota REALLY the minnesota of CANADA????!!! :0 " - an entire conversation "Hello, I'm your wallpaper. And I'm the only one that loves you." - my wallpaper "YOU WANT SOME BAKA JUICE???" - Rain being...Rain "It's the return of the unripe strawberry!" -Snowy "Spidey is a pea pod" - Rain "YOU LOOK LIKE BROCCOLI MASHED POTATOS" -Rain trolling Snowy "OH MY ACTUAL WHATABURGER! WHAT THE GOBBLESMACKADOODLES!" - Spidey, of course "EW I HATE AMERICA IT'S RULED BY A TOXIC ORANGE!" - Cheetah on DM quoting our friend BlogClan Friends (add yourself!) Spidey Cheetah Flamey Oakie ^-^ Frosto who is really sad she'll never see Rain again �� Jazzyyyyy who loves Rain <3 Rose Bri Craterrrrrr Phyllis from The Office (u better be respecting ur elders Rain) Bracken Winter i liek peanut butter jokes on you h*ckers Eugene Harold Krabs Pasty Petalpaw Snowy (Snowbreeze) Crystie who really miss Foxy, Rain's irl friend:P Navy who is sad that Rain left the blog :( Misty/Moorey Sandy Shadow misses you even though she never knew you :( Flighty that misses you so much! <3 Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat